Current Adventures
In the new open world concept there are multiple adventures available for our adventurers to take, some are personal missions inspired by correspondences from loved ones and acquaintances. This list is organized first by personal missions and then by ensemble missions. Armake- Received a letter from his mother, whom he believed to be dead, asking for his assistance. Toki's enlightenment was used to discover that Armake's mother is in the underworld waiting for him. Toki- Received a letter from someone threatening to find him and kill him. Lexi- His hometown of Helorus has requested his assistance. From his personal history with the town he is aware that the town has undergone a lot of corruption centered around the church and royalty. Allanon- Received a letter from the Lords Alliance, centered in Helorus requesting his assistance. Their leader has disappeared and they were voting on a new leader, but as we have been gone for some time this information is not up to date. Ward- '''Also received letters from Helorus begging his help. Has received a letter from his wife, whom he had thought to be dead and avenged. During the course of his time in the in-between he has let "his wife's killer" escape into the world of the living, and now he must determine the consequences of that action. '''Freyja- Received a correspondence from the "Fate Sisters" in Metropolis City at the Cozy Inn asking for the guild's help. Also received a surprising letter from Auntie Khana of the Emerald Isle, who she did not know existed, claiming she had information about Freyja' granny, who Freyja believed to be dead. She also still has a great desire to find out what happened to her family and the people of her village, but while in the in-between lost a key memory to helping her accomplish this. Klaus- Wants to find Volcan and speak with him. Received several correspondences from Volcan asking Klaus to join him as his first mate. When the group last left Volcan he had received an item of great power that greatly worries the group, Klaus most of all. Thoian- His actions in the in-between have caused him to suffer a broken heart, he must find a way to heal this ailment or it may prove fatal. Ensemble Missions: * The group must locate their new guild home in Metropolis City (and probably find a really excellent new rug to tie the place together). * The group would like to investigate what happened to Riverdale during the 5 years they were in the in-between. * There are several flyers along the town talking of a contest to rename Riverdale; some guild members may want to participate in this. * The goddess of destruction, Mariaposa, has been unleashed. The god of time has given the group a hint on how to destroy her- find the three crystals that have been scattered across the world and use them to trap her. The ritual to do this as well as their exact locations is unknown.